


Remember, Remember (The Fifth Of November)

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 6 Word Stories, Gen, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I see of no reason / Why Gunpowder Treason / Should ever be forgot.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bonfire Night

Treason and plot. Sherlock won't forget.


	2. November the 5th

Dear me Lord Moran, dear me.


	3. God Save the Queen

Mycroft approves - except for Les Mis.


	4. Gunpowder Treason

Her sympathies are with Guy Fawkes.


	5. King and Parliament

Treason? No. I'll take the case.


	6. Guy Fawkes

Blow up Appledore's vaults. Merry Christmas.


	7. Forgiven, Not Forgotten

Guy Fawkes? Wasn't King James' brother.


End file.
